


Эрвин помнит

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Это происходит после возвращения из их второй совместной экспедиции за Стену.





	Эрвин помнит

Эрвин помнит, как впервые прикоснулся к Леви.  


Это происходит после возвращения из их второй совместной экспедиции за Стену. Уже по пути назад строй дальнего обнаружения сталкивается с двумя девиантами одновременно. Разведчики справляются с ними ценой трёх десятков жизней, но в самый последний момент из-за деревьев внезапно выскакивает третий — огромный десятиметровый титан. Леви, спасая жизнь одному из капитанов, подставляется, и титан хватает его, сжимая в кулаке. Эрвин до сих пор помнит, как в этот момент у него внутри всё словно каменеет. А уже в следующую секунду Леви вырывается из захвата, разрубив лезвиями пальцы титана, — весь покрытый дымящейся алой кровью.  


Эрвина трясёт от запоздалого выброса адреналина. Он носится по кабинету, молясь только о том, чтобы Леви не пришёл к нему сейчас. Он боится не сдержаться и накричать на него, хотя прекрасно понимает, что Леви ни в чём не виноват.  


Но, конечно, его молитвам не суждено быть услышанными. Леви заходит в кабинет — чистая форма, аккуратно повязанный шейный платок, ещё влажные после душа волосы. Он закрывает за собой дверь и просто молча смотрит на Эрвина. И тогда Эрвин не выдерживает — бросается на него, словно дикий зверь, прижимает спиной к двери и впивается в губы, целуя жёстко, настойчиво, одержимо. Он помнит, как эти губы открылись ему навстречу — послушно, но жадно, словно приникая к прохладному источнику после путешествия по иссушённой солнцем долине.  


Эрвин подхватывает Леви, словно куклу, и чересчур грубо швыряет на диван. В растерянности шарит руками по карманам, а взглядом по кабинету в поисках ключа, пока не замечает его торчащим в замочной скважине. Когда он закрывает дверь и поворачивается к дивану, Леви уже успевает снять куртку и теперь расстёгивает пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке. Эрвин замечает, как слегка подрагивают его пальцы, и внезапно его самого охватывают сомнения и страх. Что если Леви просто подчиняется его желаниям — так же, как подчиняется его приказам?  


Эрвин садится рядом и накрывает его руки своими. Ждёт, пока Леви поднимет на него взгляд.  


— Ты хочешь этого? — спрашивает он и морщится от неловкости запоздалого вопроса.  


— Да, — говорит Леви и смотрит на Эрвина так же, как и всегда — по его взгляду невозможно ничего понять. Эрвин не знает, что происходит у него в голове, что он чувствует сейчас.  


Он сам расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке Леви, и теперь его руки тоже почему-то дрожат. Он гладит кожу Леви осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев — словно боится сломать, или поверить, или получить слишком много за один раз.  


Самоконтроля с трудом хватает, чтобы действовать медленно и осторожно. В тот момент, когда Эрвин полностью входит в Леви, что-то внутри него меняется — внезапно, будто по щелчку. Где-то ломается замок, где-то прорывает огромную плотину, где-то рушится стена. Эрвин Смит выпускает себя на волю — он теперь свободен, и он неистовствует.  


Что-то дикое и первобытное рвётся из него в тишину кабинета, нарушаемую только негромким скрипом дивана. Что-то настолько пугающее даже его самого, что Эрвин не смотрит Леви в глаза — чтобы Леви не заметил, чтобы это тёмное безумие не захватило и его тоже. Кто-то из них двоих должен остаться на берегу, держать страховочный трос. Эрвин очень хочет, чтобы Леви оставался на берегу как можно дольше. Чтобы он был его маяком, тем, кто будет всегда рядом, кто в нужный момент протянет руку, подставит плечо. Если так будет — Эрвин сможет справиться со всем.  


Когда Леви так же молча одевается, Эрвин не знает, куда девать руки и взгляд. Он не хочет, чтобы Леви уходил. Он хочет, чтобы Леви ушёл. Чтобы всего этого не происходило на самом деле. Ему кажется, что теперь их отношения изменятся, и виноват в этом будет он сам. Эрвин задыхается от того, что не может понять, о чём думает Леви. Он глотает захлебываясь рвущиеся наружу извинения, ведь ему не за что извиняться, а Леви не нужны извинения.  


В тот момент, когда за Леви захлопывается дверь, Эрвин начинает ненавидеть себя, потому что знает, слишком хорошо знает, что больше не сможет жить без этого.  


Однажды прикоснувшись к Леви, он уже больше не сможет остановиться.


End file.
